Musing: Story
by Luiniliel
Summary: Where the one-shot left off. Just a short story about Remus and Sirius, being sickly, and how the two of them got together, "With a little help from my friends..." Expect maybe... at most 6 chapters. Definitely work in progress . Slash.
1. A bad case of WRONG bed

Musing

* * *

Sirius POV

* * *

He thinks that I don't notice him, but I do. Those amber eyes that watch my every move. Does he know that I watch him too?

I have his body memorized. The strong limbs that look thin, but I know holds unnatural strength, the torso criss-crossed with scars. His tight buttocks. I shiver as the last thought sends chills down my spine. I would to anything to kiss those soft lips of his, to get to examine forever his beautiful amber eyes.

I hate myself because I know that I can never date him. He must not even know how much I truly like him.

He doesn't know that what I do is an act, an act to protect myself and everyone I know and love, most especially him.

If my family knew I was in love with a boy they might kill me, not that I care, but what matters most to me is that they might go after him before me.

That is what scares me most, and what drives me to find every single girl I can get to go on a date with me. It is better that my family believe me a regular heterosexual male than the person I truly am.

I am in love with Moony.

I would go to the ends of the earth for him, to death for him, to prison for him... maybe that is why I am becoming an animagus.

James believes I thought of it as a friendly gesture, not a romantic one. He isn't quite aware yet, of either of us, I believe. Not that him not knowing is a good thing. One of the qualities that attracted me to James, I admit I had a crush on him when we first met, was that he was so blindly trusting and loyal, that James accepted anyone for who they really were and not based on the face or name.

Merlin knows that if James was anything like my family he would have asked me my name first before deciding to ally himself against me. Notice how I said ally and not befriend. There are no friends for most of the pureblood families, just shallow alliances, some more stable than others. As it is I believe right now the delicate alliance between both Malfoy and Lestrange is being worked out with 'The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black' as 'Cissy and Bella' prepare to be married off.

I don't understand how they can be willing to give themselves up so easily, but of my cousins at least 'Meda had the common decency to get sorted into a different house.

I break out of my silent contemplation as I hear Moony whimper in his sleep. Naturally, due to the nocturnal nature of the werewolf, he has a slight case of insomnia. It is only after the full moon that he manages to sleep easily, though his sleep is hardly restful. He tosses and turns and whimpers, the terror in his mind from his transformation possibly plaguing his nightmares. I really don't know what he dreams about, I am too afraid to ask. Silly, I know, but I do not want to scare him away.

Moony, he really is like an animal sometimes. I don't mean it negatively, but more like... a wild rabbit than a wolf. He can come close to you, but a sudden movement and he goes darting away to hide in the tall grass.

His gentleness is almost contradictory to what others might call his "savage nature." I personally think that they are all full of hippogriph crap.

Moony is Moony. He is the kind soul that takes time out of his schedule to tutor the younger students when they ask him for help. He helps little old ladies cross the street. He would rather read a book than go vandalize property or even party. He rarely drinks though he can hold his alcohol incredibly well. He is shy, but unafraid to fight for what he believes in and unafraid to stand as the sole conscience of our group.

I chuckle at the "little old ladies" part, though I really wouldn't put it past him.

Moony whimpers in his sleep again. I myself am ready to fall asleep, but I drag my body out of bed and to his side. The curtains around his bed are closed, but are no hassle for me to move them enough to sneak in.

I know that one day he might wake up and catch me, but I really don't care.

Quite possibly it might be sick to realize that I enjoy it when his sleep is uneasy, but it isn't that I take pleasure in his pain as much as I get to do this.

Quietly, gently, I lay myself on his bed beside him, I wrap one arm around him and rest my head on his pillow. I smile as I lie there, next to him, holding him, smelling the scent of his shampoo and hair.

I am too tired and though I struggle to remain awake I feel myself fall into deep sleep.

Remus POV

I feel my bed shift and a heavy shape lies next to me, a weight across my waist. I tense up hoping the person won't notice until I feel calm, even breaths tickling the back of my hair.

I couldn't help waking up, I kept on having this delicious dream about Sirius licking me... in places...

I smile because I know that at least in my dreams I can express myself, even if it is only through the whimpering due to the pleasure that he gives to me.

I count to five in my head before slowly rolling my body to see who is lying beside me.

I couldn't help the breath that got caught in my throat when I saw Sirius. He was beautiful asleep.

Slowly, very slowly, I move the covers off of me and reach down to the foot of my bed to grab the spare blanket lying there.

The least I could do is cover him. It is a cold night after all.

* * *

This is a repeat from the one shot. I'll leave it up on the other story for a week before I take it down.

Let's see chapter two now, neh?

Please R+R. Your reviews make my muses work faster/harder/longer. ^^


	2. You just have to love the snuffles

Musing

A/N: Sorry for the MANY p-o-v changes. I couldn't help myself at the time... but they are marked... :(

* * *

Sirius POV

* * *

I feel warm and fuzzy, it is really nice. I can't think of when was the last time I felt so happy, but right now I can't imagine have ever felt any other way. I snuggle into the little pile of warmth and pull the blanket higher around my shoulders, reaching my ears. I am not doing it intentionally, but my cheeks hurt, I feel like I've been smiling all night. I wonder what I did last night...

Remus!

I cautiously open one eye to see if I am where I believe myself to be. It isn't too bright, but the curtains around the bed are closed and blocking the light from the window. I blow a breath of air I did not know I was holding and Moony sneezes, a wet spray blowing onto my face.

I grimace, and wipe myself off with the edge of the blanket as Moony slowly wakes up. He yawns and I get a rare chance to examine his, only slightly long canines. "Well, Good Morning to you too, Moony." That sneeze put me in a slightly off mood. I may adore everything about him, but I cross the line at illness. Very briefly my mind flutters over the romantic possibilities this may hold for me. Being sneezed on may prove to be worth it.

* * *

Remus POV

* * *

"Sowwy aboud dat. I forgot you were dere." I sniffle, I don't normally feel this awful, ever. I whimper as Sirius pulls me from hiding my face in the pillow to sitting up and facing him. He makes clucking noises as he feels my forehead and slowly drags me out of the bed after him. I whine when the sunlight hits my face and I hide my head in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

* * *

Sirius POV

* * *

I want to whimper when Moony clutches me closer and buries his face in my neck. A part of me really wishes that Moony was not just resting there because he was ill but because he wanted to nibble on me. My neck is so sensitive and Moony's calm breathing is tickling me in the worst and best way possible. Worst is because right now would be a completely inopportune time to jump him and the best because I will never forget this feeling, so long as I live. I wonder what it looks like right now because I have the largest smile on my face, Moony has his head on my shoulder, and I think it looks like I'm dancing with him the way I keep shuffling from side to side as I try to slip my slippers on without the use of my hands.

"Come on Moony." I finished with my slippers and help Moony sit on the edge of the bed as I reach towards the small blanket that covered me last night. I wrap it securely around his shoulders as I temporarily spring back towards my bed to get a robe. I go back towards his bed and find him laying back, his bare feet still on the floor.

I sigh, but go around to the other side of his bed so I can put his slippers on him. I gently nudge Moony awake again and get him to stand. I wrap one arm around my shoulder and successfully manage to get the rest of him.

I resist the urge to start humming the wedding march song, but the way I am carrying him is really tempting.

Just about ready to leave the room, and it hits me.

"Aww. Crap."

* * *

Remus POV

* * *

Sirius cussing, not unusual, but him cussing rather loudly in my ear while carrying me bridal style, very strange. Not that I have anything against being carried bridal style by him, its rather nice. Sirius has a very strong, muscular body, the kind that would probably be best at playing rugby. I am so skinny by comparison, its rather embarrassing. I am sure that once we get into the common room, if there are people up, or even in the hallways if people catch sight of us, it would not come as a surprise. 'There goes strong, sexy, muscular, sex-god Sirius carrying weak, sickly, string-bean Remus.'

The fact that I am probably stronger than him due to the wolf in me doesn't matter at this moment, not at all because I can wrap both my arms around his neck and pretend like I am really as weak as everyone probably believes I am.

"There it goes." Sirius banged my knee into the door frame as he managed to open it. "Sorry."

He apologizes, probably not realizing that I am awake and enjoying every minute of it, even if my eyes are closed and the last thing I remember was leaving the dorm room, not standing in front of the portrait to get into the Gryffindor Commons.

I close my eyes again, the sunlight bathing the hallways being too bright for my liking.

I yawn as Sirius announces us being, "Here!" Wherever that is. I want to go back to my lovely warm bed and cuddle all day.

Sirius laughs. "I guess I've grown on you Moony."

Great. Now I just said that out loud.

"Could things get any more embarrassing?," my voice is harsh, raspy and I can barely hear it come out of my mouth.

Sirius laughs again. "Trust me Moony, when things can go bad, and they possibly might, they will. Just because you said that. Fate's fickle finger is cruel."

* * *

Sirius POV

* * *

Truth is, I am slightly put out by that. Maybe I just imagined Moony liking me. He may see me as only a friend and the illness is making him say things that he really doesn't mean. Maybe he really doesn't want to cuddle at all!

Now I am just jumping ahead of myself. Of COURSE Moony would want to cuddle with me. Who wouldn't? I hope.

"Siri, could you maybe put me down. I can walk on my own, honest. Carrying me down the stairs may be too much for you."

"Alright, sorry. Was I gripping too hard?" I must have been lost in my thoughts. Not a good thing, but unavoidable.

"Not really, but I could tell that you were straining not to drop me."

That's a relief. I really wouldn't want him to imagine that I was holding him so tightly because I might lose him, and not lose him as in drop, just lose him... just lose him as... I just wouldn't want to lose him.

I get nervous and I start to sing. Whatever is on my mind. "Don't you want somebody to love, Don't you need somebody to love, Won't you love somebody to love..."

Damn. I love that song. It's so catchy, and the lyrics, man the way they just speak to your soul.

* * *

Remus POV

* * *

Now I lost Sirius to his music space. Next thing you know is that he will start to speak out loud, introducing every song in his repertoire like he is a disk jockey. Then again he's also been on a massive Jefferson Airplane kick ever since Lily introduced me and Sirius to them. Poor James, he had to listen at the door. It is rather amusing, the way they flirt with each other.

They may deny, or... Lily may deny liking James, but my senses never lie and that boy excites her. They way she sweats more, the way her pupils dilate, her heart beat races. The same goes for him.

All things considered, I wonder why I never examined Sirius like that. It would answer my questions, settle this crush on him once and for all.

But I can't. I am afraid to do so. Because the "what if's" get to me and I can't escape.

* * *

Sirius stopped, took a breath and was about to announce "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin when he realized that Remus had fallen asleep on his shoulder. 'Awh, cute.'

And then Sirius started to kick on the back of the Fat Lady's portrait so that she would swing open and let him out.

Sirius cursed before stepping out of the portrait, the strain of carrying himself and Remus almost causing his knees to buckle when he bent one much too far to lock his leg, but strength and determination kept him going.

That and "Black Dog" is a real hot song. Sirius hummed, "Hey, hey, momma, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat gonna make you groove... gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting..."

Remus coughed in his sleep, and despite the awkwardness of it all Sirius had to smile. That, and "Black Dog" was a real hot song.

* * *

Please R+R. Chapter 3 is already written, it is funny!! But I'm gonna hold out for at least 5 reviews (because I'm a realist).


	3. From a different perspective

Musing: Story

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, but I am a fan of gay boys.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey has seen many things in her line of work, MANY things. It was oftentimes surprising to see what troubles and mishaps could happen when over a hundred teenagers were gathered in one place for such a long time and in one setting. In fact she kept a journal in the topmost left drawer of her desk where she jotted down the funnier or memorable happenings that she has seen.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was actually just leaning back in her chair with her feet on the desk and smirking at the little incident where an older boy and his girlfriend came in with. The poor boy looked like he wanted to die on the spot and the girl herself looked a little close to tears, if anything the incident should teach them to wait until they're married, or out of school. Even if it was something easily solved with an ice cube. Honestly. Some kids these days. Poppy's face started frowning and then she was shook out of her distemper with a soft but rather forceful knocking against the door, rather like someone was throwing their hip against it or something.

Madam Pomfrey rushed towards the door and threw it open, allowing one Sirius Black, carrying one Remus Lupin, to crash into the floor. 'Hopefully that teaches him against using his butt as a battering ram,' Madam Pomfrey thought, perhaps a tad-bit viciously. "What is it now Mr. Black?" Poppy inwardly winced at the tone in her voice, she was a bit angry for no reason now.

Sirius opened his mouth, most likely to make some wise-ass retort but then a very weak and feeble Remus coughed and tried to talk but all that came out was a bit of wind.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "It seems Mr. Lupin that you lost your voice and have a low-grade fever, probably from your body trying to fight against whatever ailment you seem to have caught." Madam Pomfrey ran the most basic diagnostic testing spells with her wand and then levitated him out of Sirius' arms and into an empty bed. "Normally I'd give you a pepper-up potion and send you on your way but with your voice gone you'll need a bit more of a variety of potions."

Madam Pomfrey walked towards her medicine cabinet and started sorting through various bottles and vials, putting what she needed on a metal try behind her. "Mr. Black you can go now. Thank you for bringing Mr. Lupin in, I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to make it here on his own." Honestly, sometimes Poppy wondered what inspired people to put the infirmary in one of the highest floors.

"I don't think I can go Madam Pomfrey, I think the fall might have bruised my butt, I might need a soothing salve for it so I won't bruise. I do have such a tender bottom." Sirius remained seated on the floor with a fairly ridiculous impersonation of innocence on his face. Poppy quickly refused the urge to physically kick him out of the infirmary. A healthy Sirius was an annoying Sirius, shame then that an ill Sirius was a whiny Sirius. About the only time Madam Pomfrey liked him was when she slipped sleeping droughts into all of his potions.

"Mr. Black, I doubt a fall that short will have hurt you that seriously. If you had managed to call out for me, like a normal person who did not have their hands free, or if you had managed to levitate Mr. Lupin here, like a normal well-abled wizard, you would not have fallen."

Sirius opened his mouth loudly to whine before Madam Pomfrey marched over with two vials and shoved both of them into his mouth. "There, one to stop the bruising and the other to help you sleep."

Sirius swayed gently as the sleeping potion took effect. "But I just woke up..." Sirius fell back on the floor with a fairly ridiculous snore and a fairly large bump as the back of his head hit the stone floor a bit too loudly for Madam Pomfrey's liking.

"Well crap." Poppy levitated Sirius into an empty bed next to the sleeping Remus and gently poked and prodded at Sirius' scalp and skull to check for any large bumps. Diagnostic spells weren't as effective for head injuries if the person wasn't awake to tell you how they felt. "I'll just find out in the morning..."

Poppy suddenly grew paranoid and rushed over to Remus' side and dribbled a little of sleeping potion into his mouth, rubbing his throat to help him swallow. 'Damage control done, if anyone asks anything Mr. Lupin was too drugged up to be a reliable witness.' Madam Pomfrey resisted the urge to laugh maniacally, it just wasn't professional.

Madam Pomfrey gathered the Pepper Up potion, Throat Soothe potion and a half-dose of Fever Reducer laced with a bit more sleeping potion and Pain Reducer and mixed them in a gold, not silver, goblet. She raised Remus to a sitting position with pillows supporting his back and woke him a bit forcefully with a spell. Remus looked around with a large and startled expression before relaxing when a goblet was placed into his hands and he was told to drink.

"I'm sorry, I guess I must have (yawn) fell asleep..." and Remus drifted off to the land of, well...

Poppy always expected a bit of a more doggy reaction from her little werewolf, like chasing rabbits or something... something being an operative word. Madam Pomfrey rubbed his hair off of his forehead and checked his temperature with the back of her hand, he was already cooling down, which was good. 'Remus is such a good boy.'

"Well... Today's a Saturday, so I don't have to worry about kids coming in with fake illnesses... I guess I'll just have to watch Mr. Black now for anything to start showing until he wakes up." Poppy waved about the basic patient alert spells and went to fetch her journal, a book and a self-inking quill. 'Minerva's going to get a kick out of this.'

Madam Pomfrey woke with a small start as a loud James Potter rushed into the infirmary and slammed the doors against the walls. "Mr. Potter! This is a place of rest." James had the basic sense to look a tad bit ashamed.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey. I was just wondering if you've seen either Sirius or Remus around, we were supposed to go pantsing Sn.. I mean, we were supposed to go study by the pond and I couldn't find either of them in the dormitory."

Poppy narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly what he was going to say. Despite it being sixth year he still hasn't matured much. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are both sleeping here right now, it seems Mr. Lupin caught a low-grade fever and needs monitoring, as well as Mr. Black."

"Oh." James looked a tad bit crestfallen. "Can't you wake them up? I mean, I'll be stuck with Peter all day." A glare from Madam Pomfrey and James turned and walked out. "I'm going to come back around dinner then."

"Mr. Potter." James turned around and looked at the floor in front of his feet. "Make sure to knock next time."

"Yes, Ma'am."

James left and Madam Pomfrey resumed where she last left off in her book before she fell asleep. She looked up to see Sirius making small 'woof'-ing noises and whimpering sounds. She then had to cock her head to the right in confusion. "He looks like he's chasing squirrels."

And somewhere Madam Pomfrey knew that she lost a bet to someone.

It didn't seem to shock her half as much as when Remus started mumbling in his sleep. Poppy leaned forward and tried to listen. Most of the time Remus kept quiet in his sleep, and usually when he mumbled it was about odd and disconnected things: blueberry muffins that tasted like someone put their feet in the batter, a piece of gum stuck to the back of Peter's pants leg, Sirius Black in a g-string. 'Nightmares, poor boy.' Poppy thought most of the time.

This time was a bit different.

It was a tad bit odd and disconnected, coupled with his mostly disappeared voice. It didn't seem to make much of any sense... and it could have been interpreted a few, if not very several, different ways.

Remus was having a wet dream about Sirius Black and Madam Poppy Pomfrey had the unfortunate-fortunate displeasure of realizing it.

Sitting watch over both boys wasn't the worst way to spend an afternoon, but now she felt like she distinctly had infringed on someone's privacy.

Poppy was shaking as she pushed the curtains to divide the room and give the two of them more privacy. She raised the awareness level of the patient watch spells but then one alerted her to a patient being aroused and she nearly jumped as the Headmaster walked into the infirmary and she tried to take it down a notch without them falling apart. She managed, just barely, but with the silencing spell fallen through from her woven spells.

Just in time for her and the Headmaster to hear an enthusiastic Remus shout out, "Oh yes, god, yes Sirius!" and fall back asleep. Madam Pomfrey cringed as Sirius 'woofed' about in his sleep again and the Headmaster gave her a look that completely asked, "What was that about?"

Poppy just shook her head, "I have no idea Headmaster, both of them are asleep in their own separate beds."

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter.

And in case anyone noticed the inconstancies in Remus' sleep. Don't blame me, blame my muse who was too lazy to think of a proper way to merge the two ideas together and decided to blame it on the potions effecting sleep differently than normal non-drug-induced sleep.

In case anyone noticed I couldn't help myself. I uploaded sooner than I intended and just HAD to post this despite my previous claim of waiting for 5 reviews.

I just like reviews, even two or three. So please, if you find it in your time, review.

Thank you~!


End file.
